Impromptu Meetings
by Matzi
Summary: Some one shots, not related to "The things she said".
1. Where are the keys

_Hey guys, I'm not dead neither are my stories._

 _There was a lot going on at work and my beloved computer left me so... :(_

 _Here's a oneshot for you, and my beta and I are busy working on chapter 19 :)_

 _Enjoy reading it and let me know what you think :)_

* * *

 _*ding*_

Holly checked her phone, and smiled.

 _*ding*_

G: I want you

G: NOW!

H: hello to you, too!

G: I want to feel you

G: I want to hear you moan

G: I want you in my arms

H: excuse me?

G: It's been 3 weeks Holly!

G: Three weeks of nightshifts and conferences

H: yes baby, and your point is?

G: Where are you?

H: come find me ;)

Before Holly could even put down her phone, she heard someone approach her office. She looked up and saw Gail march in, close the door behind her, and lock it.

"Gail?"

Gail didn't respond. She continued to walk towards Holly, pulled her by the lapels of her lab coat, and kissed her. With her tongue, Gail forced the brunette to open for her as she backed the doctor against a table.

"I want you Holly," she said between kisses.

The brunette moaned at the spoken words, as she pulled Gail closer.

"How much time do you have?" the blonde woman asked, lifting Holly so she sat on the metal table.

"Gail…," Holly leaned back to catch her breath, and swallowed hard. "I have a meeting in 10 minutes."

Gail stepped back, leaving Holly in a daze. "That's more than enough time."

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh…3 weeks, Holly. Do you know how patient I've been with you? I don't think I can wait any longer. God, I just want to..."

"Gail?"

"What?"

"You're rambling. Now, you only have 9 minutes."

Quickly, the blonde covered the other woman's breast, as Holly reached for Gail's neck and pushed their lips together once more. Their kiss increased in intensity, as tongues brushed together, and produced throaty moans. The brunette's other hand found Gail's ass, and pulled her closer, as she squeezed it. Gail responded by trailing her hands down between their legs to unzip the brunette's pants, and pushed her hand inside. "You are so wet, baby," she moaned, pressing against Holly's panties.

"Uh-huh," the brunette responded and pushed against Gail's hand. The cop claimed the doctor's lips, as her hand rubs Holly's clit. "Three weeks, Gail," Holly struggled to speak, "what did you expect?"

Gail pulled back to look into Holly's eyes, "Exactly this," she says as she kissed her lover again. She soon pushed two fingers inside Holly and felt her walls clench around her fingers. Gail pushed in deeper and faster, while pressing her thumb against Holly's clit. Holly moaned in her mouth which spurred Gail on even more. Holly pulled back from the heated kiss, and threw her head back. Gail used the opportunity to attack Holly's neck. Gail curled her fingers while she bit Holly's neck, knowing that Holly so close to coming undone.

"Don't stop," Holly panted again and again until she could not speak anymore. She released a loud moan as she came. Gail slowed down and pulled out after the last aftershock ran through her girlfriend. She lifted her hand, admiring the glistening fingers, and licked it each one clean, never taking her eyes off of Holly.

Gail looked at the clock on the wall and smirked. "8 minutes. I told you it'll be enough." As she turned around to leave, she was quickly pulled back.

"Nah-uh, we're not done, yet."

The cop moaned in protest, but allows herself to be lifted onto the table by Holly, who wasted no time and opened the blonde's pants and shirt.

"Where are your cuffs?" Holly demanded, pushing her hand further inside the cop's uniform pants. Gail took the cuffs off of her belt and handed them over to Holly.

"Close your eyes, darling," Holly demanded. The blond complied, and closed her eyes as Holly cuffed her to the metal table. The rattle of metal against metal spurred the woman on, as Gail she felt Holly slowly glide her shirt down toned arms. The brunette leaned down and bit Gail's breast while she pushed Gail's pants, along with her panties, down around her ankles. She kissed her way down Gail's stomach and moved between Gail's legs. Holly spread the naked legs of her girlfriend, and licked up the length of the blonde's wet sex.

"Cuffs turn you on, huh?" Holly asked with a smirk before she licked Gail once more.

"God, you nerd," Gail groaned and pushed against the teasing woman who giggled and continued licking up between her folds. Holly pushed her tongue inside Gail, and licked feverishly until she felt the inside of clenching walls. She pulled back to circle the blonde's clit with her tongue, and pushed two fingers into Gail. Gail moved against her face in sync with Holly's long, skilled fingers. It didn't take long until the blonde bit her lip to silence her moans. Holly could feel the muscles of Gail's thigh contracting and pushed in a third finger, knowing that it would make her girlfriend come. Not even a minute later, Gail pulled at the restrains and came hard. Holly licked her up and let her fingers rest inside as she moved up for a kiss. Both women moaned as their tongues met. After a few moments of kissing, Gail pulled back to leaned her forehead against Holly's, who pulled her hand out slowly.

"That was…wow!" Gail panted. Holly smirked and looked down on her watch.

"Don't be so smug, nerd," the blonde complained smiling, "put your hands to good use and unlock my cuffs."

Holly stepped out from between Gail's legs, and before she could ask for the keys, there was a knock on the door.

 _"Dr. Stewart?"_

Both women looked at each other in shock. Holly recovered and turned to the door. "One second Dr. Miller," she responded and turned back to the blonde. "Gail, where are the keys?"

 _"Dr. Stewart, I hope you received the message that today's meeting will be in your office?"_

"They should be in my back pockets," Gail whispered.

Holly looked through Gail's pockets, but she could not find the keys anywhere.

"Fuck!" Gail hissed, "Would you hurry up, Holly!"

There was knock on the office door.

"Gail, for fucks sake, where are the damn keys?"


	2. You got me again

Another one-shot, a whole other genre.

I hope you like it, let me know ;)

Also my beta and I are working on chapter 20 and also on other one shots, sorry beta for not telling you :)

Enjoy reading it!

I'm sorry for posting again but I uploaded the wrong file :/

* * *

 **You Got Me Again**

Holly walked over the snow covered ground. Her destination was not far off the path. A few more steps and the smile on her face grew wide.

"Hey Gail, I missed you," she said and kneeled down.

"My Dad sends Christmas greetings. Do you remember the first time you both met? It was our first Christmas together. I will never forget it. We had lots of fun. Hell, I couldn't belive he fell in love with you the moment he saw you," Holly recalled with a smile and chuckled. "You and him were quite a pair!"

"Oh, Oliver brought us a present, and like always it was something gun-related." Holly shook her head at his sense of humor. "This time he made Celery bake a revolver shaped cake. You have to see it."

"I finally took Bo to the vet. Tell me again, why did we adopt a cat that was stuck in the tree?" she smiled as the memory of their first meeting, 8 years ago, washed over her. "Anyway, your cat, and yes he is yours, is just as clumsy as you." Holly grinned as a tear ran down her face.

"Traci called to say the new year's party will be at her house. She invited everyone. Oh, that reminds me, I promised her and Steve that I would look after our nephews tonight so they can go on a date. You remember our first date at the batching cages? I know you never considered it a date, but hell, it was one of the best I ever had." Holly smiled as she looked at the ground. "Your brother did good. Their sons asked me to kiss their auntie for them, and I promised them I would." Holly blew Gail a kiss, and giggled. She sniffed, as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Your mom sends greetings, too. You would be surprised to know that she does not talk about the force as much as she used to. Can you believe she even has donuts for dessert? She says you would have liked that," she chuckled through the tears.

"When I woke up this morning, I saw the first snow of winter. Of course, I had to go out and make a snow angel, like the ones we used to make. Only this time, my angel was the only one," she said as more tears fell to the ground. "I really miss you, Gail." Holly sat in silence for a while, lost in her thoughts, then dusted a bit of snow off of Gail's gravestone.

 _Abigail Elaine Peck_

 _Beloved Wife, Daughter, Sister, and Friend_

 _Officer by Heart_

"Did I tell you I was promoted to head of my department? No more poking at dead bodies," she laughed softly. "They held a nice ceremony for me, and your Mom made sure that everyone knew that I was her successful daughter-in-law." Holly shook her head at the memory, not too long ago.

"Anyway, I should head over to Traci's. I have a scheduled snowball fight with Leo. I think he just wants to tease his little brother like you used to tease him, and me for that matter," she smiled.

"I really miss you, Gail. It's been so hard, but our friends have been really supportive. They can't fill the hole in my heart, but I know they mean well, and I'm so grateful to have them," she said sadly. Holly placed a white rose, Gail's favorite, on the gravestone. "I love you, Gail. Always will."

She got up and smiled at the grave before she turned around to walk away. When she walked past a tree, a bit of snow fell down on her head. Holly stopped, and laughed with tears in her eyes. "You got me again, Gail." She looked up to the sky. "You got me again."

Holly turned to look at Gail's final resting place one last time. "I'll see you next week, my love."


	3. Death is not a limit

_Gail and Holly died at around the same time. Gail never stopped being a fool, Holly loved that about her wife. Nowadays, they were poltergeists in their former house and Holly often tried to stop her wife from pulling pranks on the new owners._

* * *

"Gail, put that banana away. You can't let Pete fall again," Holly scolded her wife as the blonde woman put a banana on the floor in front of Pete's bed.

"Shhh Holly, it'll be fun," Gail answered and pushed her wife out of the bedroom. "Come on Holly, don't you remember the last time?"

Bang!

"For fucks sake, who put the banana on the floor again!" they heard some yell.

"Damnit Holly, now we missed the best part," Gail said kissing her wife's lips, before walking through the wall.

Holly followed her and saw Pete lying on the floor, with his wife Linda laughing at him.

"Yeah, consider yourself lucky it wasn't on your side of the bed," Pete grunted at her. Gail couldn't hold back her laugh either as she watched Pete fall again as he tried to get up. Holly rolled her eyes and followed her wife towards the attic.

"Come on Holly, that was fun, wasn't it?" Gail said.

* * *

This time Gail put chili powder in the food Linda was cooking.

"Holly, I gave them a break for two weeks already, please," Gail looked at her wife, knowing Holly could never say no to those deep blue eyes.

"Urgh," Holly commented, Gail kissed her again and put the powder in the pot. They watched as Linda put some noodles and some gravy on a plate and brought it over to Pete before she made a plate for herself. Pete waited for his wife to start eating. As Linda tasted the gravy, she spat it out screaming.

"What's wrong, honey?" Pete asked with concern. His wife blew air into her mouth, trying to cool the heat. Pete tasted a bit of the gravy and realized what was wrong. He quickly jumped up to get her a glass of milk.

"Look Holly," Gail said laughing loudly.

"Gail, that's not fun. Look, she's in pain," Holly scolded her again.

"Wait Holly, the best is about to come," Gail responded and watched Linda drink the milk impatiently, before she jumped off the chair and spat the milk in the sink.

"Was that milk sour, Gail?" Holly asked.

Gail nodded, "Come on Holly, that was fun, wasn't it?"

* * *

Gail was watching Pete the whole day, and blew air in his ear occasionally. He was on sick leave that day and was working from home. The phone rang and Pete picked it up to answer the call. Gail looked at his notebook, when suddenly a reminder for a meeting lit up.

 _Phone conference_

 _Monday 2pm_

 _27.10.2028_

When Gail saw the day's date, everything started spinning around her. She quickly left the living room and went directly to the attic. She curled in a ball and started to cry. Holly didn't know what was up and curled behind her wife which made cry Gail even harder.

Later that day when Linda arrived home, Holly pulled Gail out of the attic. Gail followed her wife and squeezing her hand tight. Pete was cooking and Holly knew how much her wife loved to pull pranks at them.

"Gail, look we could throw salt at him, or pepper. Come on, let's throw pepper at him," Holly said reaching for the pepper. Gail just shrugged but didn't say anything. She left the kitchen again and slumped down on the couch. Holly sat down beside her.

"What is wrong, love?" Holly asked softly but Gail stayed silent. They sat in silence before Gail got up again and moved towards the attic. She lit a candle and sat before a box with pictures of her and Holly. She reached out, but as always she couldn't touch it. It was the only thing in the house they couldn't touch. It was hidden pretty well, and Linda and Pete haven't found it yet.

Holly followed her wife and saw her in front of the box. She went downstairs again and looked at the calendar.

It was the day she died.

The day her life ended.

Holly went upstairs again and kissed her wife's lips. "Plus one forever," she said and kissed her again. A small smile crossed the blondes face. "Forever?" she asked. Holly nodded, smiled and kissed her again.

"Now come on, let's tease Pete again," Holly smiled and the two of them went downstairs again. But instead of teasing Pete, Gail had a better idea. She light up a few candles on the table and when Pete and Linda were done having dinner they saw what was in their living room. Linda kissed her husband which quickly turned to a make out session in front of their fireplace. Gail turned her head away, "Gross hetero sex."

Holly laughed, "not yet, Gail." Just as Gail looked over for a second Pete and Linda began to undress.

Gail gagged and looked at Holly, "Don't you see how gross that is. Ewwww!"

Holly laughed again, "Says the woman who was straight for most of her life."

They gave the new owners of their house some privacy and moved to the kitchen. They filled two glasses of water for them and waited until Linda would pick them up, like she always did.

"Holly, stop ogling her body," Gail scolded. Holly responded with a kiss.

They followed Linda to the living room and snuggled on the couch.

"That was quick," Pete commented as he took the glass.

"They were already filled," Linda commented. They smiled at each other and said "thank you" to no one in particular.

"You know, sometimes I wonder who our poltergeist is," Linda said. Pete nodded and Gail got up.

She walked towards Pete, and as he was about to drink his water, something pushed his arm slightly so all the water ended up on his face and chest instead of his mouth.

"Hardy har," he commented, as the three women laughed loudly.

Holly looked at Gail, "That wasn't fair for him."

"Come on Holly, that was fun, wasn't it?" Gail said.

* * *

Holly had an idea after she saw Gail so broken the other day. She wanted Gail to see the pictures again. She knew she couldn't touch the box, so she had to bring Linda or Pete to open it for them.

"Linda, do you know why there's a pointer towards the attic?" Pete asked his wife one lazy Sunday afternoon. Linda shook her head but walked over to her husband.

"Maybe we should check it out," she commented. They walked towards the attic. Gail panicked slightly, but Holly took her hand and squeezed it tightly. Linda and Pete haven't really been in the attic much, so they were quite surprised when they saw a very clean corner hidden behind boxes. There was no dust at all and two pillows on the floor.

"Huh, now at least I know where those pillows were all the time," Linda said as she reached out for one pillow. Before she could touch it, Gail threw a pearl of glass at her.

"Seems like you're not allowed to touch it," Pete commented.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Linda said. Holly kissed Gail's forehead.

Pete found the box and looked at it. "Look Linda, that's the only thing with dust on, something must be important about this box," he said and picked it up carefully, waiting for something being thrown at him. When nothing happened he blew the dust off.

 _Memories of Gail and Holly_

Linda looked cautiously at him and opened it slowly. There was a wedding picture of Gail and Holly in it.

"Do you think our poltergeist is one of them?" Linda asked. Pete nodded and sat down with the box.

Gail and Holly stood behind them Linda and Pete went through the pictures - Gail and Holly at the beach, smiling widely; The morning Steve caught them in bed, as he wanted to surprise his sister, but found them curled up in each other; A picture of them at their engagement party; A selfie of them taken by Gail's phone the night Holly popped the question; and a picture of them at Frank's wedding, where Holly was Gail's plus one.

"They're beautiful," Linda commented. Pete nodded and took the box. "Come on, it's time we talk with our poltergeist," she said smiling.

When they were in the kitchen again, Gail was prepared for everything. "So Gail and Holly, who of you is our poltergeist," Pete asked. Linda laughed at the stupidity of his question, but was surprised when her husband yelped because he had salt in his eyes.

"Holly," Linda asked, and Holly turned on the water faucet.

"Okay, so Holly is our ghost?" Pete asked, but yelped again. "Okay, is it possible we have two ghosts?" Linda asked. Holly started the water again and Gail threw some salt at them.

"I`ll take that as a yes," Pete commented. "So who is who? Holly, are you the blonde?" Pete asked and found some salt in his face again.

"Gail, stop it," Holly said softly. Gail smiled at her and answered, "But seriously, you being me? And it's so fun when he yelps."

"So, Holly is the brunette, and Gail is the blonde," Linda said and again some salt flew at her husband and the water was running again.

"Damn good choice, Gail," Pete said smirking. This time he was not only fronted with salt in his face, but also a slap on his forearm by his wife.

"I´m sorry," he said smiling. Linda got up and took the framed wedding picture of Gail and Holly to the fireplace and set it beside their own. Gail smiled and placed some salt on the table.

"Honey, I think Gail just thanked you," Pete said. Before he could finish his sentence Gail threw some salt at him.

"Darling, I think she enjoys teasing you," Linda said with a smile.

* * *

Another week later, Linda and Pete had set up a bed in the attic and hung pictures of Gail and Holly on the wall. Every once in a while Gail would push Pete as he tried to hit the nail so he ended up hitting his own thumb.

"Gail," Holly scolded the blonde again. Gail leaned over to kiss Holly again, and smiled as Pete placed her favorite picture right beside her side of the bed. He knew she loved that the most.

When they were lying on the bed that night Holly looked at Gail smiling, "You know you should stop teasing them," she said. Gail pouted.

"Come on Holly, but it's fun, isn't it?" Gail said.


	4. Whaley Gailey and Hollykins

HEY GUYS

I'm back :)

i think two times in one week is like a new record :D

Enjoy this one shot, which might turn into a multichapter thing, depending on my weird mind and its ideas.

Let me know if you liked it :)

* * *

 **Whaley Gailey and Hollykins**

 _Gail and Holly meet at some chatroom. One day Gail gets called out to a case (nothing serious) only to find Holly in her bikini. She finds out that Hollykins is Holly._

 **Message from Hollykins**

I'm meeting some friends later. We're going to head over to the beach. What are you up to?

 **Message from Whaley Gailey**

I have to work a double shift. The beach sounds better though…

 **Message from Hollykins**

Come on be honest you just want to see Holly's skin

 **Message from Whaley Gailey**

Holly, I'm a whale not a shark I'm not interested in human skin

 **Message from Hollykins**

So officer, are you saying you're not interested in me?

 **Message from Whaley Gailey**

Dr. I just said I'm not interested in human skin. That does not mean that I don't eat humans.

 **Message from Hollykins**

R U offering or threatening?

 **Message from Whaley Gailey**

That is up to you

 **Message from Hollykins**

I think I take it as an offer

Before Gail could read what Holly had answered Oliver came around the corner.

"Peck, put your phone aside and join this old man in the squad car," he said smiling. Gail ran after him towards the car and jumped in the passenger side. Oliver tossed her a bag of cheese puffs which they always shared. They headed out of the parking lot and onto the crowded streets of Toronto. Gail rarely took her phone out when she was in the car with Oliver. Not only did she respect him so much, but she also found their talks to be interesting and funny. Oliver was her favorite colleague.

After they patrolled around for two hours, they got called to Toronto Haven, which was not far from their location.

Oliver and Gail approached the three women standing near the shore in their bikinis, wrapped up in a towel. "Ladies, I'm Officer Shaw and this is Officer Peck," said Oliver. "How can we help you?"

Two of the women started talking without a break while the third one remained silent. Gail looked at her, "Miss can you tell me what happened? I don't understand what your friends are saying." Gail smiled and the woman chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, that is how they are." She looked at her friends, "Rachel and Lisa, I think it would help of just one of us talks to these officers."

"Oh, yes sorry. Lisa, would you?" the dark skinned woman said and smiled to a brunette who obviously must have been Lisa.

"Okay, so we came to the beach to tan and swim, and left our clothes here. When we came back our clothes were stolen along with the car keys," Lisa explained.

"Just the keys, or the keys along with the car?" Gail asked.

"We checked, and our car is still there but, we can't get in," the woman Gail was talking to first said.

Oliver got suspicious, "How did you call us then? Or did they leave the phones, too?"

"They were in the car, or hopefully still am. A tourist walked by earlier and we asked for his phone," Rachel explained.

"Okay, we need your information and we'll check your car. Officer Peck will wait here while I drive you home to get the second key," Oliver offered while looking at them.

"Okay, but Officer would you mind to stop at my house too? It's on the way to Lisa's and I could pick up some clothes for the two of us?" Rachel motioned at the other brunette and herself. "Mrs..?" Oliver looked questing at Lisa.

"Oh sorry, Jane, Lisa Jane," she said looking at him.

"I assume it's your car then?" Oliver asked and Lisa nodded.

"Do you have your spare keys at home, and keys to your house?" He asked and Lisa nodded, "Yes, the attendant in the lobby has a key to my house and the spare key for the car."

Oliver leaned over to Gail, "I'll take them and take their information. You stay here with the other one?" She nodded.

Oliver motioned for the women to follow him and they did as they were told.

"They are lucky we got the backseat cleaned today morning," Gail said smiling.

The other woman chuckled, "Oh, I think your colleague should be happy you got it cleaned, or Lisa would give him a piece of her mind."

"Would she, huh?" Gail asked laughing too.

"That would have been funny, anyway," she said as she pulled out her notebook and a pen, "Can you give me your information so I can fill it in the report later?" Gail asked her.

"Yes of course," the woman answered and Gail saw her shiver. Immediately she took off her jacket and handed it over to the woman who took it smiling and wrapped it around herself. Gail couldn't help herself but look at the gorgeous body she saw for a moment. If the woman caught her staring she did not say anything.

"My name is Holly Stewart, I live in 379 Parkside Dr, Toronto," Holly said and Gail wrote it down. Gail asked Holly again about what had happened and listened to the brunette while asking questions in between.

About 15 minutes later Oliver, Lisa and Rachel came back with fresh clothes for Holly. "Hollykins," Lisa yelled while lifting a bag. Gail froze. _Hollykins?_ She looked over at Holly.

"Hollykins?" She asked surprised.

Holly blushed and smiled, "Don't judge, it's still from college." She chuckled and took the bag Lisa had in her hand.

Gail smirked and took the jacket back. While Holly lifted the pullover over her head Gail stared at her abs. When Holly was in the pullover, Gail leaned forward and smirked again, "Seems like I got to see Holly`s skin after all."


	5. Being back is not being home

Hey guys Im rally sorry for the delay but I promise I'm working on some stories :)

Until then enjoy this one :)

* * *

 **Being Back is Not Being Home**

 _Holly is back in Toronto after five years and this story is about their fist encounter. Two or three-shot._

I closed the door behind me.

"Welcome home, Holly," I told myself. It felt good to be back in Toronto but more importantly, back with my family and friends, again.

My contract with the morgue in San Francisco ended a few weeks ago. As much as I enjoyed my time there, I felt it was time to move on. I accepted a new contract with the City of Toronto and was ready to return to the place it all started for me.

It still did not feel like home, yet. Something was missing. Something I didn't know if I could ever call mine again.

 _My snarky blonde police officer._

It had been five years since I moved away, leaving her and the city behind.

I sat down on the couch and pulled out my phone. As I scanned the notifications, I saw that Gail posted a new picture on her Instagram. It appeared that she was at the Penny with a woman who was holding her close, and I could make out Traci in the far background. The woman, known as Franksters, appeared in a lot of Gail's pictures lately and had left the comment, "congrats Detective!"

I knew I had no right to be jealous, but when we stopped talking two years ago, it broke my heart all over again. Traci told me back then that Gail was still dealing with our breakup, but I knew I had to let her go. I laid down on the couch and fell asleep with the sound of Gail's laugh in my ears.

When I woke up the next morning, I scolded myself for sleeping on the couch again.

 _Damnit, I´m not 18 anymore!_

Back when I first bought the couch, I would spend weeks sleeping on it, but not anymore. All those hours of lounge on the thing must have worn it out and I needed a new one, or my body was just not happy with it anymore.

It was my first day back at the old job, and I was set to start work early that day. I went upstairs to grab a shower hoping the warm water would wash away everything that was pulling me down - the backache, the headache, and the heartache. I also hoped that I wouldn't see Gail or anyone else from 15th until I figured out what to say.

After I showered, which unfortunately did not wash away _everything_ , I got dressed and had breakfast. The good thing about going back after being abroad for a while is that not everyone in the office will know you. But I was not just going back after being away for several years; I was going back as head of the department. I spent a few hours last week with my old boss, who showed me around the place. Not much had changed from what I remembered, but it definitely felt different now.

When I entered the building, it did not surprise me to see a lot of unfamiliar faces and then one that I could not forget. "Good morning, Chief Medical Examiner," Rodney said as he approached me with coffee in hand and a smirk on his face.

I bumped my shoulder against his, "Shut up, Rodney." I took the coffee he handed me. "It's Dr. Stewart, and remember sucking up will not work with me."

He laughed at me like he always did, "Okay, _Chief_." I rolled my eyes playfully, knowing how lucky I was that he was still here. He was one of the best interns I ever had, and now he was one of my pathologists.

"So tell me, what do we have today?" I asked as we entered my office.

"Okay, first these reports need your signature," he said holding the folders in his hand. "One of the other pathologists is out sick today, so be prepared to head out if a case comes in. And well," he thought for a second, "the normal tasks." I groaned at the ever present bureaucracy I knew I had to deal with in my new position. Rodney placed the folders on my table and turned to leave my office. "Oh, and Dr. Stewart?" I looked up from one of the reports. "Welcome back!"

"Thank you, Rodney. Now get out!"

I spent the first few hours of my day reviewing case files and reports, including one from Gail. I giggled to myself as I realized how good she was on her medical jurisprudence.

"Dr. Stewart," Rodney knocked at my door, "we just got called to the Riverdale Park. Do you want to join me?"

I nodded and got up to follow him, "Let's go."

Rodney gave me all the details as he drove us to the park. According to the officer who called it in, the body of a female, possibly in her mid-thirties was found beside the abandoned rail bridge at the Don River. We parked the car at the lower Don River trail and walked the last few meters. As we approached the scene, Officers were securing the area with tape. We showed them our ID's and they pointed us to the location of the body.

The victim was lying face up with a gunshot wound to the chest. She appeared to be slim in stature with long ginger hair, and was well dressed. There were no visible bruises that I could see. I walked over and leaned down to have a closer look. As I inspected the body, I heard someone coming up from under the bridge. Before I even looked up, I knew it was her. I listened as she was complaining about the dirt and the smell. As soon as Gail looked up, our eyes connected, and I smiled. She froze and stared at me, like she had just seen a ghost. I wanted was about say something to her, but she turned quickly and walked off.

"Gail, you could at least help me," I heard someone yell from where Gail just appeared.

"Help yourself, Franky," she yelled back and disappeared behind the trees.


	6. A Goal for the Win

**A goal for the win**

 _AU. It's the Women's World Soccer Championship. Team Canada and their star forward, Gail Peck goes up against Team USA and their goalkeeper, Holly Stewart. Read and enjoy! All comments welcome._

The Women's World Soccer Championship between Canada and USA was tied at 2 in the 88th minute. Everyone knew it was going to be decided in the final seconds of the game.

"Gail!," Nash yelled from the middle field before playing a high pass to her teammate. Gail ran into position where she knew the ball would drop and stopped it with her calf as soon as it was in play.

Gail took off, leaving the US defense scrambling. Alex Krieger got tangled up with Nash.. Becky Sauerbrunn was tricked by Gail's quick footwork and now too far behind to catch her. Kelley O'Hara chased Gail after a misunderstanding with Jaelene Hinkle, who simply gave up running.

Gail knew, felt it even, that this was the play with the winning goal. It would crown her team as world champions, and move Canada up the ladder up for the first time. After their 2:1 victory against Germany in the half final, the club knew they had a real chance.

The only problem for her now was one person - USA's goalkeeper, Holly Stewart, who was also the woman she loved.

Gail focused on the ball at her feet, ignoring everything around her. Approaching the goal, Gail's eyes met Holly's briefly as she moved the ball forward with skilled control. Within striking distance, Gail closed her eyes and kicked the ball. She could hear the leather hit Holly's gloves. Gail's head dropped and disappointment started to settle then felt someone jump on her and opened her eyes. As Traci hung from her back, yelling in her ear Gail stared at her beautiful girlfriend with the ball in her hands.. She then realized that Holly's hands were behind the line and the ball was actually in the goal. She turned around to the whole stadium yelling her name and her teammates piled on her, forcing her to the ground. There was 39 seconds before the end of the regular time and her team was in the lead.

As Gail got up, she looked over at Holly and saw the defeated look in her eyes. "Sorry," she mouthed and jogged over to her position on the middle line.

With a hard kick down centerfield, the US team pressed forward towards their goal, but the Canadians played well and slowed them down. With ten seconds left on the clock, Megan Rampinoe's effort to advance the ball from the middle line was stopped by Stephanie Labbé's fingertips that redirected the ball to the corner. That was US's last chance for a goal.

Canada moved forward, pushing towards their goal and Gail saw herself up against Holly again. She read Holly's body well and knew the goalkeeper could jump high,but she couldn't let the opportunity slip.

Gail sent the ball flying towards the goal end and watched as everyone jumped for it. Nash hit it first, but pushed the ball away from their goal. As the ball hit the ground the referee whistled to end the game.

Canada was the new World Champion. The team jumped and screamed, while the US players laid on the ground defeated. Gail was overwhelmed by joy and joined her teammates as they bowed to their fans. As the team moved down the field thanking the crowd, Gail saw Holly sitting on the ground, crying and ran over to her girlfriend.

Gail kneeled down in front of Holly and reached out to her. "Holly, are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Not right now Gail, but I will be," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. Gail took one of Holly's hands in her own and squeezed it tightly.

"Go to your teammates Gail. I can't right now," Holly said, giving Gail's hand a squeeze. The blonde smiled. She was about to say something when Holly's teammates gathered around them and sat down beside their keeper.

Too shy to admit her feelings, Gail got up to rejoin her team. "I love you, Holly," she whispered while looking back to the woman who stole her heart,

The officials walked over to the field with the trophies in their hands.

"Well played Canada, but before we hand you over your trophy we have some announcements." The official's voice carried over the stadium speakers. "Holly Stewart, Dzsenifer Marozsan, Gail Peck, could you all please come up?"

"Dzsenifer it's my pleasure to hand you the golden ball award for the best player of this tournament," he said as he handed over the trophy.

"Gail Peck, you scored once today and that might have been the most important goal in your career. During other matches you scored more, so congratulations for the golden boot award," he said and handed Gail over the award.

"And last but not least, can we get an applause for Holly Stewart who not only is awarded with the golden glove but was also our player of hearts?" He handed over the award while the stadium cheered Holly's name. Holly couldn't help but smile.

"And now, congratulations Canada for an amazing tournament. Ladies and Gentlemen our new world champion CANADA!" he said while handing Traci the trophy. The stadium erupted with joyful screams. Every one of the Canadian players kissed the trophy as they held it. Gail was overwhelmed and started crying while she pressed her lips to the trophy. They had won the tournament of their life and it felt good to have the trophy in their hands.

Gail's eyes met Holly's for longer than a brief moment, and they shared a smile. Both players raised their trophies to honor the other's achievement, but it was the unspoken love they shared that was the biggest prize.


	7. The Thief Who Stole My Heart

**Summary:** Gail goes undercover to take down an illegal human organ harvesting ring. In a covert mission to gather incriminating evidence, she has an encounter of the most interesting kind.

 **Rating:** K

" **The Thief Who Stole My Heart"**

"So, tonight is the night, champ," said the young officer to his superior.

"Yes, George. It will be okay though, don't you worry," Gail said as she passed her partner and ruffled his well kept hair.

"Me, worried? I'm not worried at all," George assured his partner. "So, repeat the plan to me once more please."

"Get in. Get the document. Get out. Simple."

"Gail, that is not what I meant," George said.

"Okay, the window left of the garage can be reached from the roof. There is a steel grate that I can detach with tool number three from the toolbox. The doctor always leaves that window open because she thinks her gutter is what keeps her safe. Once I'm in there, I will go through the door and head up the stairs to the second floor, then left to her office. The documents are hidden in the right drawer of her desk. All I have to do is knock on the left drawer twice, and the right drawer will unlock. I'll head back the way I go in - through the window again and reattach the grate. I should be in and out of there within 15 minutes," Gail repeated the plan for what felt the millionth time.

Feeling confident in their plan, George nodded as he watched Gail put her beanie on her head. "You got this, Gail," he said with pat on her back.

Gail rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Of course I do, kid."

George and Gail waited in their black SUV until the doctor, Fernanda Sola left her house. Once Dr. Sola drove away, Gail waited for a few minutes before she gave George the thumbs up and jumped out of the vehicle. She ran up to the garage stealthily and pulled herself up the garage. She quickly removed the grate and carefully jumped into the opening. Gail felt confident as everything seemed to go as planned. She walked to the office, knocked on the left drawer and easily pulled open the right drawer. Right in front of her were the documents she imagined getting her hands on. Gail grabbed the papers and softly closed the drawer before moving to make her escape.

" _Gail,"_ George whispered through her earpiece as she exited the office. _"Stop whatever you're doing. Someone is walking towards the front door. Get out now!"_

Gail halted as she decided what to do next. Listening to her surroundings, she slowly walked out of the office towards the stairs where she could not only hear but see what was happening on the first floor. She watched as the mystery person walked toward the base of stairs. Gail headed back to the doctor's office to hide.

" _Gail, I don't recognize that woman. We do not have any record of her,"_ informed George. " _Be careful in there."_

At first glimpse, Gail agreed with her colleague that the woman was not Dr. Sola or anyone from the doctor's inner circle. She carefully exited the office and followed the sound of movement coming from the bedroom at the other end of the hallway. She stopped at the door of the room as she heard the other woman going through drawers. She took a chance and peered into the room as saw the woman put things in a bag. The woman, whose back was to the bedroom door, appeared to be in a hurry. Gail drew her gun, stepped in the room, and lifted her gun to the woman's head. "Don't move," Gail said slowly.

The other woman jumped up and yelped when she realized what was happening. She raised her hands immediately. "Please don't shoot," the other woman pleaded.

"Who are you?" Gail demanded.

"I'm… I'm just here to get my stuff and give Fernanda her keys back," the woman stuttered. "Wha...What are you doing in Fernanda's house?" she asked.

" _Gail, get out of there, NOW!,"_ George yelled into Gail's earpiece. _"The police are on their way."_

"Police is coming," Gail said to the brunette.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, what do we do now?" The brunette asked.

Gail grabbed the brunette's hand and the bag, and led her down stairs. Gail jumped out of the window she came in and motioned the brunette to follow her. Gail reattached the grate before she jumped down the roof and helping the other woman down. When she headed towards the SUV she saw the brunette standing in front of the garage contemplating where to go. Gail walked back to the woman, grabbed her hand once more, and pulled her through the garden. She could hear sirens blaring in the background and for the first time she was glad her Mom wanted her to know every street and alley by heart. When they ran through a dark alley, she eventually let go of the brunette's hand.

Once they were close to the city center, they came to a stop to catch their breath. Gail saw a police car drive in their direction. Not sure if they were looking for them or just patrolling, she did the first thing that came to her mind and pressed the brunette against the wall and pulled the brunette's head down so it rested on her shoulder.

"Wha…" the brunette started but Gail shushed her before she could finish. After several seconds passed, Gail checked if the police car passed their alley and let go of the brunette.

They continued their way downtown and once they reached the train station, Gail stopped.

"I hope you know you did something illegal today," Gail said turning to the brunette. "Take the train and never mention our encounter to anyone."

The brunette nodded and turned to walk to the station.

"Oh and H. Stewart, the next time you decide to break in somewhere, take off your nametag," Gail laughed.

"Technically Clyde, I had keys."

"Whatever, Bonnie," Gail said smiling to herself.

It took Gail several more days before she could break up the ring responsible for 2000 illegally sold organs last year. She arrested Dr. Sola, six other doctors and four smugglers.

When she entered the station on her first day back from the case, she was immediately greeted by Oliver. "Officer Peck," he said, "ready to go to a crime scene with this old man?"

Gail laughed and nodded. She followed Oliver outside to his car beside him.

When they reach the scene, Oliver stopped the car and put it in park mode. Before he looked over to his partner. "Let's do some groundwork, before we can treat ourselves with some drinks at The Penny. Celery is out with her girls tonight," he said before he got out of his car.

"Sounds like a plan, old man," Gail laughed as she got out of the car.

They walked towards the area sealed off with security tape and were allowed in after they showed their badge to the young rookie standing there.

"Oh, the new doc is here," said Oliver, spotting the the pathologist. The brunette was kneeling beside a body with her back turned to them. It looked like she was examining the victim's face carefully.

"Doc," Ollie greeted the brunette.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Holly," the pathologist said as she got up and turned around. Once she met Gail's blue eyes she stopped, her mouth slightly agape.

"You?" Gail asked remembering their encounter a few nights before.

"Clyde? " the brunette asked in shock.


End file.
